


5 Times

by Nyanzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, alt!Shizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: There were instances when Shizuwan would make Iza mad, especially during class. Though, there were 5 instances where it was memorable.[Shizaya Week Day 6: College Au]
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Shizaya Week 2020





	5 Times

**Author's Note:**

> Neko!Izaya's name is Iza  
> Inuwan!Shizuo's name is Shizuwan  
> Shizuwan belongs to: KingKagura

The first time Shizuwan made Iza mad was when they first met.

_"My name is Shizuwan, got that?"_

Iza didn’t know why, but hearing the way this dog hybrid spoke to him made his fur stand on end as if he had just gotten rubbed the wrong way. Of course, just looking at the guy, Iza couldn’t help but feel something for him. Ah, no it wasn’t anything like love or anything stupid like that. Rather it was more akin to some type of anger. Why was he angry at some dog hybrid that just said his name? He’d guessed it was because they were sitting next to him and were being forced to work together.

“The name’s Iza.”

Thus began their entanglement in each other’s business.

* * *

The second time Shizuwan had made Iza angry was during class not even a few days later. Iza would say it was Shizuwan that was getting in his space, not the other way around. Why the hell were they even putting their foot right next to his? It was little things like that that got on Iza’s nerves. Without much thought, Iza would push on Shizuwan’s foot, which would make Shizuwan push back.

“You’re in my space.” Iza heatedly whispered.

“My foot was there first.” Shizuwan returned.

Softly, the pair growled at each other. Ears leaned back as fur started to stand on end.

Iza perked up when his name was called on to answer a question. He spared a glare to Shizuwan who had crossed his arms over his chest before looking back at the professor. Iza brought a hand to the back of his neck, “Could you repeat the question?”

“Please pay attention.”

“Sorry..” Iza spared another glare at Shizuwan who looked straight again and still continued to put his foot by Iza’s. God damn it.

After class, some say they heard rumors of a cat and a dog fighting. They didn’t know how badly they fought or who it was. Some say it lasted for a few minutes, others say they chased each other around the campus yelling at each other for a couple of hours.

How true these rumors were, no one could say for sure.

* * *

It had been several months the pair had been placed together for projects and assignments. Honestly, Iza couldn’t understand why of all people, he had to work with Shizuwan the most. Was it really because he was the only other hybrid? Or was it because everyone liked the idea of a cat and a dog working together? Tsk. How annoying.

“We have to start this project now. We can’t wait until the last minute.”

“But it’s not even that hard of a project. Can’t we just wait?”

“If we wait then it’ll never get done.”

Iza groaned at Shizuwan’s response. He was right but getting the supplies to start it would be annoying, especially if he had to go with Shizuwan to gather them.

“Don’t whine like that, Queen.”

Iza tsk’ed at the nickname. It all started because Iza had called him Sire. Honestly it was a joke and one that did imply connotations of Shizuwan only being good for having kids, but then Shizuwan started calling him Queen. It did give people the wrong impression- _sometimes._

Sometimes, he’d get someone asking if they were dating to which he would promptly and quickly say, ‘No we aren’t! It’s just a joke we got, okay? It’s a joke, but don’t go calling him Sire either, only I can call him that.’ Of course, maybe that gave a wrong impression but they definitely weren’t dating. Iza would even go as far as to say he didn’t like Shizuwan. He was annoying sometimes.

Especially with getting dragged to someplace he didn’t want to go to by force. Why Shizuwan thinks he always had to carry him over his shoulder was the best solution, he didn’t know.

“I just want to go hooome already, Sire.” Iza whines.

“Tsk. Shut up already.”

Least to say, shopping with Shizuwan was an experience.

* * *

Who gave Shizuwan the right to invade his personal space? Of course, they shared a desk that was long and it wasn’t exactly possible to say whose side was whose. But Iza had a system and it only made sense that half of the desk was his and the other half was Shizuwan’s.

Perhaps, it was a territory instinct. One that made him draw a line on the desk, “This is my side, and that’s yours. Stay on your side.” He spoke in a huff.

Though, it didn’t take long for objects from his side to go missing and the first suspect he’d look at is Shizuwan. “Give me my stuff back,” Iza whispered with a small growl. This happened during class. Was it really Shizuwan’s goal to get him in trouble? Ah, no that’s not it. They would get each other in trouble. Sometimes it would be Shizuwan that got in trouble, then the next time it would be Iza who would get in trouble.

Maybe that’s why they got paired together.

_They were the troublemakers._

Shizuwan huffed, “I don’t have it and if I did it was on my side.”

“So you did take something from me!” Another heated whisper.

Shizuwan simply shook his head.

Iza couldn’t help the growl. Fine. He was going to steal something from Shizuwan’s side. That’ll show him to steal things from him!

Iza took his chance when Shizuwan looked away as he reached over and took an eraser.

Class continued almost as normal, until Shizuwan started looking for his eraser which made Iza softly laugh and the dog-hybrid gave him a look, “You took my eraser, didn’t you?” A soft growl laced his words.

“I didn’t take anything.” Iza defended himself as his left ear twitched.

Shizuwan was quick to learn how to tell when Iza was lying. It was a cute quirk, but a quirk that made it easy to catch him in a lie. Without much thought Shizuwan went over on Iza’s side.

“H-hey! This is my side, stay on yours.” Iza softly hissed as Shizuwan looked under his papers and binder before he finally spotted his eraser.

“There it is, I knew you took it you little shit.”

Iza huffed. He’d let Shizuwan win this round but he definitely wasn’t going to let Shizuwan win tomorrow.

* * *

The fifth time Shizuwan had made Iza angry was when he came to class with a disgusting scent.

They had known each other over the course of a year and a half. This was their second year together and, truthfully, they had gotten a little more tolerant of each other. Of course, there were times Shizuwan would flick his index finger against Iza’s forehead and times where Iza would jump tackle Shizuwan from behind and bite at his ear but it was more playful. Perhaps small acts of endearment toward each other covered up as acts of small violence.

Of course, it changed when Iza got a whiff of that cologne. Why was Shizuwan wearing it anyway? What was he playing at? Sure it wasn’t his business, but why did it make him so angry? Ah how bothersome. It really shouldn’t matter to him in the slightest. Besides, their relationship wasn’t anything more than…

What was their relationship? Shizuwan was just Sire. He wasn’t anything more than that, right?

It was a confusing thought as Iza was almost uncharacteristically quiet around Shizuwan. That was, until Shizuwan tugged at his ear, “Did you hear me?”

Iza couldn’t help the soft growl, “I did.” He lied and Shizuwan knew it.

The faux blond sighed, “You didn’t.”

The feline huffed, “Okay, whatever. You smell bad. I don’t like it.”

Shizuwan’s ears perked up at that, before he leaned back against his chair giving a soft hum. He didn’t have to explain his business to Iza. It’d be better if he didn’t, right?

That thought was up in the air, but eventually the pair had returned to their, rather regular routine of taking each other’s pencils, pens and erases in a small war.

Even if, after class, Iza seemed to have disappeared in a small fit of anger. Not that he knew why he was upset about Shizuwan wearing cologne that was used to cover up scents of other hybrids and people. He wasn’t stupid, even if he couldn’t smell the person’s scent, he knew what that cologne was for.

And God, it made him angry to think about someone else making claims on someone he felt was his.

He knew, this wouldn’t be the last time he would get angry at Shizuwan. At least, it was easier to deal with his emotions when the dog-hybrid wasn’t around and worked himself out. As long as he could do that, then there was nothing wrong.


End file.
